


Running Into Storms

by idiosyncratic_starcluster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akatsuki No Yona!AU, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Ryokuryuu Oikawa Tooru, Seiryuu Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster
Summary: Akatsuki no Yona!AU:[...] Granted, Tooru never denied the possible existence of some sort of link between him and the other Dragons of the current generation, call it benefit of the doubt. It’s just that, he has always valued his right to choose and live freely in spite of it a little bit more.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	Running Into Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing back in April for Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2020, and I posted it on Tumblr. It's really short, and given that not many people are familiar with the setting of the AU I don't expect much, but the thing is, I wanted to do something to celebrate Oikawa's birthday. More specifically, I wanted it to be about this pairing, even if I know that it's nowhere near as popular as many many others. So again, I don't expect much. _But_ to anyone who will read it, well, thank you. ♡

**T** ooru hasn’t heard many tales of the Four Dragons growing up. All he knew when he left the village in his early teens was picked up from his predecessor’s spiteful monologues and vague pieces of information thrown here and there if given the opportunity or asked the right question. Granted, Tooru never denied the possible existence of some sort of link between him and the other Dragons of the current generation, call it benefit of the doubt. It’s just that, he has always valued his right to choose and live freely in spite of it a little bit more.  
  
There was this one story though ― the only one picking at his most genuinely curious side as a child ― about the Blue Dragon’s eyes. Tooru has seen wonders flying up in the skies and venturing into Kouka, never looking back. Not even once. But when the feeling of two of the other Dragons starts to make his skin itch and his heart buzz, he can’t help but wonder. _Is this…?_  
  
And then the bolt of blue light comes running into him in the middle of Awa, clear like seawater but impossibly rich and rowdy like the thundering sky.  
  
“Emerald,” it’s the first thing Blue blurts out.  
  
Tooru scoffs ― _so much for an apology for running into him_ ― but finds himself blinking in surprise at the small figure hovering over him. At how young and lively the Blue Dragon sounds.  
  
He is wearing a coat over his clothes. It’s soaked with rainwater and its big hood hides the upper half of his face. He picks at it with the tip of his fingers and lifts it, and right there and then, Tooru’s heart skips a beat and his blood starts boiling in his veins. The tale about the Blue Dragon’s eyes thrives from the back of his mind, raising up from memories of many years ago.  
  
They’re mesmerizing. Luminous, gorgeous irises speckled with shades of warm ochre and amber and gold. _Golden dragon eyes beautiful beyond belief_ , they said. So full of wit and life they take Tooru’s breath away, slanted and accentuated by long, dark blue eyelashes and two red marks under them, contrasting with the pale color of Seiryuu’s skin.  
  
Seiryuu is looking at him, curious and captivated. He smiles, all boyish features and perky nose. “You’re Ryokuryuu, ain't ya?”  
  
It is raining around them, there are thunders roaring in the distance, but Seiryuu barely notices them, too preoccupied with the gorgeous green surrounding the stranger with long wavy hair he literally ran into. He can’t help it.  
  
At last, Ryokuryuu huffs a half-laugh. He shakes his head and gets up.  
  
“Well, I guess there is no point in denying it now...” he sighs, before looking at him with a small, velvety smile that brings out his dimples. Yuu feels an enormous sense of vertigo and something in him shifting.  
  
They say the Four Dragons are somehow like brothers, it’s in their blood. It’s a gut feeling and Yuu knows that pull by now. And yet there must be something weird in how the Green Dragon reciprocates his gaze. It’s like, despite his provoking manners, he doesn’t ever want to look away.  
  
_“Hajimemashite, Seiryuu-kun.”_


End file.
